Fluffofdrabbles
by PetalsofmyDreams
Summary: just some random drabbles for zutara... really fluffy and silly...
1. Chapter 1

His golden eyes pierced the blue ones that he had learned to trust and love.

She gazed back with a fire burning passionately with desire for _him_ to be with _him…_

Suddenly she leaned in and before he could realize what was happening, he was kissing her back. It was unlike any other kiss that he had ever experienced before….

"I still don't get it… how could you trust me so much? After everything I did to you? After I nearly got you killed, and hurt your friends and other people………."

"How could I not after Jet….."

He held her tight as she sobbed into his shoulder, knowing that everything would be ok.


	2. It

It…

**Wow.. this was a really random one. I was just really bored and thinking all my silly romantic thoughts when I thought about my own life and something that had been buggin me… I guess its pretty good seeing how I just wrote it… might be interesting if it actually happened.. **

Sure it had been fun, it had even felt nice for a while. Then, she just didn't feel the same way as she did before and she had ended it. There had been some time of tension after that. The silence, the embarrassment until it all was forgotten and went "down the drain".

Now they were back to being friends. FRIENDS.

Or that was what it was supposed to be like. But he still thought that they were more than friends. After the period of awkwardness, he had started the hug-phase. Whenever he wanted to greet her, a hug, a smile, a touch, a poke. It had been ok at first, but he kept up with it and it seemed that the personal space she could once rely on had betrayed her.

She wanted him to stop. Aang was a good boy. She knew it. Despite her previous feelings for the boy, she still loved him like a mother. But he had to stop. She was tired of the hugs, the pokes, everytime they greeted each other, or just out of the blue the tattooed arms wrapped around her.

She didn't like anyone else either. She was a water bending master. Independent. Resourceful and strong.

Katara shook her head as the thoughts she had kept suppressed for so long flooded her memory. Sure she had gone out with Aang for a few months. She would never forget the fun times they had together, all the emotions that had coursed through her, all the trust and overwhelming love. But now, all she wanted was to be on her own. She didn't need any men around her more than what she had to put up with everyday, be it her brother, her water bending pupils (which consisted of Aang), or Zuko

"Hey Katara!" she didn't even need to look around as the familiar voice filled her ear and the blue arrows wrapped around her… "I was wondering what we're gonna do today in class. I think I nearly got my fog down, but I wanna start on using the water in the plants soon."

"That sounds good. I'll see it later today in class…" she paused before continuing, "Hey Aang, you know, you don't have to hug me every time you see me…" no reaction "You know, you don't even need to touch me unless if I don't respond when you call me.. 'Kay?" Katara sighed as she finally told the air bender her requests.

Aang stood shocked for a second before regaining his composure again. "Sure Katara, Why didn't you tell me before? If it was bothering you, I'd have stopped…" He struggled to find the next words. "Yea.. Hey! I was so caught up with asking you about water bending; I forgot Toph told me to get ready for practice… Bye Katara." The young air bender ran off towards the clearing where Toph was breaking up rocks out of impatience for her pupil.

_She really doesn't like me anymore. I thought that when it happened... But then she… I never realized that she really meant it when we 'broke up'… She doesn't want to get back together either. _

Katara relaxed as the avatar ran towards his class. It was a big relief to tell him everything that had kept her bothered for so long. He had handled it better than she had thought he would too. A little upset, but on the whole rather decent. At peace with her mind once again, Katara headed towards the camp to check on the supplies…

Inside the trees, two golden eyes flashed and a sigh escaped the man's lips, "yes…"

**Lol.. had to add that.. ZUTARA FOR LIFE.. anywyz R&R.. criticism, comments whatev… 3 them all!**


	3. midst

**... Just sum ****Zutara**** angst ****xD****… ****listenin**** to ****U+ur**** Hand by ****P****!ink**** while I was writing this… I think ****its**** more ****in-character**** with the show than other ones, although I doubt the cursing… **

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender… If I did then the story would have become prominently Zutara by now….

**"It's over Zuko…"**

"What's over? My life? Guess what! I_t already was before __**you **__and the avatar __**showed up**__!"_

"I don't care what you say… there is no way that I _would EVER let you join this group. _Don't give me that crap about you being changed, because it's not true."

"So you think that I betrayed my whole nation, faced my father, and fled from my sister just because I felt like it?"

"uhuh… as if the world doesn't already know that you want to kill Aang? What's there to stop you now? All you care for is your _HONOR, _your _glory._ Do you even know what the hell that is?— "

"—My father—"

"—burned your face for talking up against the war… we all know that Zuko! But think about what YOU did after you got that scar. You spend the _next _ three years of your life trying to save the only person who can _possibly_ save the world… and why? so that you can become daddy's little boy again… you disgust me Zuko…"

"LIKE YOU WOULDN'T! As if your clumsy brother wouldn't die to get back his father's approval! Do you know what its like? To be rejected because you _care_— "

"CARE?…… you don't care about anyone but yourself. YOU EVEN BETRAYED YOUR UNCLE! And _he_ actually cared for you… how you do _ever_ expect me to trust you now? Unless if—wait, no don't tell me! It was all a joke. Go tell your lies to someone who cares…. Like your sister."

Zuko resisted to temptation no longer. His whole body was engulfed in flames as he charged at the mocking water bender. He swung his arm back and thrust it forward only to be lost in mist in all directions…..

R&R THANK U.. you need 5 reviews b4 the next one


	4. Lament

I'm sick of wanting to cry

Because of what I can't have

What I really need

What I've wanted all my life

And to know that it's all my fault that I can't get what I want

Because of who I am.

No matter how hard I try

And then when I think about it

Everything else gets destroyed

And it happens all the time.

Although I tell myself that I won't do it again

It happens.

What's the point of living

If I don't have someone to tell me it's ok

To laugh with me

To cry with me

No matter how or what things are like.

To understand with more than a word or two,

A pat on the back

Which means nothing

And then come to me

And expect me to give everything for them.

And sometimes I just want to die.

I give you all that I can

And I hope to get something back



To pick me up from the dumps

Or just to hold me tight

Or to laugh with me through the night.

Because there is respect

There is no class

No boundaries

Pushing me back

From the things that I want to deserve

That I know I deserve

I give all I can

To those that I love

And all I get back

Are your simple demands.

So when I ask for a favor

I am scared, ashamed

Scared it might hurt you

Ashamed at my weakness

Afraid of what you might say…

Better to say what you want

Than let you down and loose whatever respect I have been spared.


End file.
